tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 65 - Mega Shark VS. Giant Octopus
Mega Shark VS. Giant Octopus is a 2009 sci-fi/disaster film from The Asylum, starring Debbie Gibson. It is notable for a scene of a shark flying tens of thousands of feet into the air to eat an airplane, and an otherwise stunning lack of the titular monsters for the rest of the film's dragged-out run time. It might also be an alternate universe prequel to ''The Legend of the Titanic''. Plot An hour of Debbie Gibson and her goofy sidekicks talking, fifteen minutes worth of stock footage, and about five minutes of the giant creatures actually mentioned in the title. Notable Characters * Emma MacNeil * Allan Baxter * Seiji Shimada * Lamar Sanders * Dick Ritchie * Mega Shark * Giant Octopus The Episode *Amazingly, this is the first Asylum movie covered on the show. Scores James - Halfstock Damien - Lisp Highlights * The tangent about the terminology of Millennials, and subsequently looking up generation names * Grant attempting to take the Feedback Championship Title Belt, and Damien's subsequent refusal of such an event ever happening References * Warriors of the Wasteland * After Earth * Elektra * Debbie Gibson * Tekken * Ra's Al Ghul * David DeCoteau * Samurai Cop * Street Fighter Red Tape * Sega 32X * Knuckles the Echidna * Atari 2600 * Greg Valentine * Baron Corbin * Dolph Ziggler * The Legend of the Titanic * Batman Begins * Illuminati * ''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation'' * Tentacolino * Santa's Slay * Zardoz * The Spirit * Jimmy Woods * The Wizard * Ecks vs Sever * Nomi Malone * The Hummer Angle * Sonic the Hedgehog * Ecco the Dolphin * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * ''Double Team'' * Dennis Rodman * Space Invaders * WrestleMania 32 * Randy Orton * Godzilla * Mortal Kombat X * Star Trek * Birdemic * The Ring * Megalon * Rocky * Vince McMahon * Moby Dick * Resident Evil * Faust: Love of the Damned * Milla Jovovic * Office Space * Robin Hood: Men in Tights * Doctor Doom * Austin Powers * Kate Beckinsale * Playboy * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 * WWE Smackdown * Bob Dylan * The Jam (Band) * Ween (Band) * ''Saved by the Bell'' * Romeo and Juliet * The Bold and the Beautiful * Lucha Underground * Harry Potter * Dirty Dancing * Michael Ironside * Batman * Revenge of the Fallen * Cloverfield '' * ''Independence Day: Resurgence * Will Smith * Wild and Crazy Kids * Overwatch * George Carlin * Oregon Trail * Commodore 64 * Dana Carvey * Joe Fraiser * The Simpsons * ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' * ''Alone in the Dark'' * Patrick Warburton * Tenacious D * Ace Combat * Top Gun * Family Matters * Mega Shark vs Crockasaurus '' * ''Sharknado * Two-Headed Shark Attack * Sand Sharks * Transmorphers * Samurai Cop 2 * Jurassic Park * The Sinestro Corps * Green Arrow * Hawkeye * Iron Man * New Moon * The Room * The Legend of Chun-Li * Battlefield Earth * Dead or Alive * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Black Christmas * John Travolta * House of the Dead * Wicker Man * Showgirls * Kazaam * Nutcracker in 3D * Troll 2 * Santa With Muscles * Dragonball Evolution '' * ''Glitter * A Talking Cat * A Talking Pony * Highlander: The Source '' * ''The Happening '' * ''Silent Hill: Revelation * Twilight * Eclipse * Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny * Easter Bunny Puppy * Jem and the Holograms '' * ''Elves * Lost Eden * Game Ground * Guts * M. Night Shyamalan * Split * Unbreakable * The Sixth Sense * The Visit * TNA * WWE * The Hardy's * Jeff Jarrett * Jack Tunney * Metallica * Tool * Portishead * Kristen Stewart * L. Ron Hubbard * Sophie's Choice * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Horizon Zero Dawn * Nier: Automata * Nier * Mass Effect: Andromeda '' * ''The Last Guardian * Hitman * Dark Souls * Resident Evil 7 Tiradesverse Tropes *Protagonists? - Emma, Lamar, Allan and Seiji *Nonsensical Title - The two titular creatures fight each other for a grand total of two minutes and are only on screen at all for roughly five minutes and twenty seconds *Random sex scene *Plot Armor - Any watercraft Emma is in seemingly gains invincibility from the monsters, despite them being able to destroy an oil rig, an airplane and battleships by themselves. *Disrespecting the Dead - Hundreds of thousands of people in Tokyo and San Francisco are killed (as well as dozens of military personnel on submarines) thanks to the utter incompetence and blithering stupidity of the protagonists?, but Emma, Shimada and Lamar just live happily ever after and yuck it up on a beach at the end. *Dennis Rodman Rule - Debbie Gibson *Gesticulation Masturbation - Dick Ritchie *Romeo and Juliet Were Morons *Five-Second Microcosm - Any shot of the protagonists? pouring one colored liquid into another. Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 64 - After Earth Next Episode: Episode 66 - The Spirit Category:Episodes Category:2009 films Category:Sci-fi films